The Furry Shinobi
by SonicChick
Summary: What happens when a chemistry assignment goes terribly wrong? Four furry friends appear in an unknown land. Soon they will meet some very loud, strong, brave shinobi and will embark on training and great adventure.
1. Starting the Journey

Chemistry. Where it all started. What seemed like a normal day would be like no other before, today was a strange day a day where four lives would be changed forever.

"Sam you put too much sodium chloride in!" Timber yelled loudly at her friend.

"Sheesh Timber, can you be any louder?" Midnight said nonchalantley.

"Timber just call it salt, and Midnight do you want to go to the principle's office again for fighting with Timber?" Sam stated.

"Alright sam. And I know that you mixed that wrong let me put something in to change it." Midnight walked over to Sam and Timber's lab table.  
Soon Midnight was adding strange ingrediants to the beaker, and it started to fizz.

"There you go a perfect solution!" Midnight said triumphantly.

"Show off..." Timber mumbled.

" Alright students three more minutes before your solutions are going to be tested. Wrap it up!" said nicely to the class.

"Now if you can, I don't think Treasure can handle all those ingrediants on her own." Midnight stated.

"One thing!" Timber shouted.

Midnight turned around just as Timber grabbed her shuriken out of Midnight's lab coat pocket.

"Now for the timber spin on this solution!" Timber started to scrap off some of the metal from the shuriken.

Treasure walked over curiously. "What's going on here?"

Midnight ran to Sam's lab table just as the Metal landed in the beaker.

POOF!!!!!

The four friends poofed out of the classroom leaving everyone stunned.

/  
"What the-?" Sam said rubbing her head.

"Could you please get off me?" Timber said as Sam looked down.

"Where are we?" Treasure who was now standing up asked.

"Never mix hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride, solfuric acid, nitrogen, and the iron, chromium, and carbon that comes from my shuriken!" Midnight angrily shouted at Timber before punching her shoulder.

"How was I suppose to know that?" Timber dumbly asked.

"Hello? Where are we?" Treasure gallently said.

"Most likely..." Midnight started

The whole group took a few steps forward and...

"What the?" Sam stated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth....:" Treasure said open jawed

"Where-" Timber said.

The group was standing in front of a big gate and it had a bird ingraved on the top, with some japanese banners on the open doors.

"The Village Hidden in the leaves?" Midnight pondered.

.  
A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! I'm lately obsesses with Naruto, and I thought since I love sonic.... "Why not make a crossover?" Yeah, so here's the first chapter.  
Now some of you may be wondering why I haven't updated my stories lately. Am I right? The reason.... I just haven't been motivated lately, school started, and I've been tired, but I just had a great day so time for new story and start the beginning new chapters for existing stories. Oh and I just listed random chemicals that came to my mind for Midnight's little rampage against Timber! I just like chamistry and stuff like that.  
So I hope you liked first chapter, and expect more updates on this story and my other stories over the weekend. I finally have good grades, organization, time management, and a theme song. So now I can be motivated AND have time for writing/fanfiction!!!!!! 


	2. Figuring It Out

"How can you even read that?" Sam asked Midnight.

"Hello, I've been in Japanese for 2 years- you've been in the same class with me." Midnight explained.

"Oh, I guess I never really paid attention..." Sam shrugged, faintly recalling the few moments she saw Miss. Fukushima talking before she dozed off.

"Okay, now that we know where we are, let's figure out the next question: why are we here?" Treasure said calmly.

Everyones eyes flick to one another. They truly have no clue.

"Maybe, it was some..." Timber begins.

"The chemical reaction must of teleported us to... here." Midnight gestured to all around her.

They all take a few moments to register the fact that this, indeed, is what caused them to appear out of nowhere. Sam is grimacing, clearly unhappy with the current situation. Timber and Midnight are gazing at the forests that surround the path leading to the large gates before them. Treasure just kneels at the ground, studying it.

Picking up some of the dirt and rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, Treasure states what can only confirm their suspicions, "It's real. We are definitely not in a dream or one of Eggman's fake arenas." She stands up and wipes the remaining dirt from her black tights.

"Well, we can't just stand around here forever," Sam interjects, "Sooner or later someone from this village is going to find us. I say we find them first, doing a little spying, and decide whether they're hostiles or not."

They all glance at the massive archway in front of them. This village was definitely a stronghold- of what they did not yet know, and they weren't going to risk it.

"Sam, maybe they're friendly and welcoming of travelers." Treasure's pitch hikes up towards the end, making the statement come across more as a question.

"I don't know about you," Timber said, stepping forward to address the group, "but I'd much rather not jinx it."

"Timber's right guys," Midnight says, dragging her eyes away from the woods. She only finds herself looking upon faces of disbelief, gaping mouths, and a few questioning eyebrow movements from Timber, "What? I can agree with her sometimes!" Her tone is now edged with fury.

"So, group vote," Sam steps away from the circle of her friends, taking her place as the 'unofficial but recognized' leader, "All in favor of my plan, say Sam. All in favor of Treasure's idea of waltzing right into town, say suicide."

"Sam." Timber and Midnight step over to join their friend.

After much silence, and internal conflict with her brain, Treasure finally joins them, "Sam." She grumbles, "As long as I get to conduct the whole spying operation." She smirks at them.

"Of course, you're the best spy we got." Sam admits.

"Midnight, I'll need you to take a trip through the trees to the right; tell me if there are booby traps, guards, et cetera. Timber," Treasure turns to address her wolf friend now, "take a survey of the ground in the woods to the left." She starts to softly flap her bat wings, lifting a little ways off the ground.

"As for me, I'll be looking down at the whole forest from above," Treasure's eyes flick to Sam, "Can you find a spot where we could possibly make camp? Close to water but far enough away so as to make sure no one comes across it?"

"You can count on me!" Sam says, doing her signature wink, slight head-tilt to the right, sticking out her left hand, and hiking her thumb up.

By now, Timber and Midnight had left, taking their orders from Treasure and executing them quickly. Treasure's in the air barely visible except as a small speck in the sky. Being small can have its perks, Sam quickly decides.

She takes off to the forest that Midnight is patrolling, trusting her senses. She could swear she heard a little bit of water from here.

Time Skip xx

It'd been several days and everyone knew the chances of survival on their own were slimming with every passing minute. It was silent, for everyone wanted to conserve their dangerously low water levels in their bodies; talking would only make their mouths dry quicker. Finally, Midnight breaks the silence.

"At least we all had A lunch before chemistry," She laughs weakly, shaking her whole body, "Otherwise, I'm certain we wouldn't have survived this long." Her words evaporate into the vast expanse around her. No one is is a light and cheery mood, her attempts at such an attitude is feeble. She pulls out one of her kunai, cleverly concealed in a back pouch that blends perfectly with her pants. She twiddles with it, bored with the ignorance her friends were radiating.

_SNAP!_

Midnight hears it before the rest of them, and takes little time to react. She flicks her wrist slightly, but with enough power to produce pain to any target. This technique she has mastered.

Everyone is up and moving now. Treasure grabs the labcoats we shedded when we first made camp, and scurries off. Timber, who has nothing to worry about getting, travels at a breakneck speed, Sam following in close pursuit. That only leaves Midnight left, and she doesn't have the speed the others do.

She curses to herself, _Why would I agree to a camp where the surrounding trees have branches I cannot possibly reach, even with my best sprint and highest jump?_

Midnight decides having even a slight headstart could be an advantage. She shifts into her running stance to chase after her friends, when something whizzes pass her ear. The thud the kunai makes on the tree in front of her, is what stops her in her tracks. The paper on the weapon intrigues her, and as she takes her time to decipher what the words say; they barely register before the tree becomes engulfed. Now a pillar of flame before her eyes.

She jumps back, her cat reflexes kicking in. Still, some of her hair got singed and while she takes time to curse at herself again, more paper-laced kunai whiz past her. Midnight frowns, and jumps back before they explode. Whoever was throwing these had excellent aim and precision, and must be quite powerful to find a way to rig a time bomb that explodes upon impact.

"Sakura, Naruto!" Comes a husky voice, "Did you find anything?"

"We found some evidence that the intruders made camp, but we have yet to find anyone who was living there." A deep feminine voice replies back. Midnight decides the girl couldn't be any older than her.

Midnight decides to run, before the attackers spot her again. She turns to face the tree behind her, and decides to use her claws to climb it. Yes, it was extremely painful, which led her to not think of using them in the first place, but she needed a quick getaway and those trees were her only chance. Latching her claws into the tree, she is greeted by a sudden pressure all of points in her body and she moans/gasps in pain. _Snares, _she grumbles inside her head, _Why didn't I think of that!_

"I caught one!" Comes a dark, mysterious, and Midnight regrettably admits, alluring voice. It came from behind her, and as she attempts to turn and face her captor, she is welcomed by a fiercer tug of the wires. Deciding any attempt to move or escape is not feasible, Midnight just stays in place.

There's a whoosh that Midnight decides can only be the other attackers joining their comrade, she allows herself to go limp. _No point to really waste energy now, _she thinks. _The Peace Stone!_

It's pressure against her neck vanished when she placed it on everyday since its discovery, but now it might as well be a searing hot iron. The heart-shaped cut of the onyx granted it its name. Heart. Love. Peace. Midnight smiles, there is nothing that can compete with their powers but how she harness it? Its random spurts released while fighting alongside Sam, Timber, and Treasure against Eggman were powerful, but short lived. As soon as he was defeated, they remained dormant until it felt the magic was needed.

_Come on! _Midnight practically begged the stone, _Now would be a good time!_

The stone does nothing, but illuminates with a soft glow and then burns out completely leaving the usual shiny stone dull and useless. It takes mere seconds for Midnight to put it together. _The amulet won't help us here. _Not Sam, not Timber, and not Treasure. We were completely on our own, and that scared Midnight more than the words that came out hauntingly from behind her back.

"She's changing into a human."

**Author's note-**

OH MY GOSH! It's been forever since I've written a fanfic. Or anything sonic related for that matter- so sorry for that guys! I truthfully haven't been on this site in _months _probably 3-6 I believe. I apologize greatly, although I think not many of you noticed my absence c; It's cool, I know that I dropped of the face of the fanfic-verse. I'm back though. I alwasy say that and never follow up the sotry, but I can promise you this time. I won't ditch a story for a year- just perhaps a few weeks. School has started for me but I feel quite confident I can blance the woork they give me, my social life, and here/writing. I forgot how energized writing makes me feel- giddy! Someone recently added this to their watch and I remember how much I truly loved sonic/naruto and this whole website. Ideas have been swimming through my mind all day, but I kept thinking, _"How am I going to start this chapter?" _Figures out, it wasn't that hard. Just required reading the previous chapter, which I realized was so short. Okay, now enough about that.

I realize that my writing style has most likely changed significantly since my last update- and I can explain. Two years of English Honors classes has made me more concerned with proper grammar. Also the fact that I got into roleplaying on this website and their kinda grammar nazis so I adapted quickly to that, trying to make them hate me less. _Please, please, please _do whatever you want with this story. Add it to your watch, comment, anything really! Except maybe flaming, which I will accept but won't respond to. Constructive critisim is always helpful, so feel free to leave any. And with that, i hope you have a great night/morning/afternoon c:


End file.
